Loner Leader
The Loner Leader is the main antagonist of the 2015 internationally co-produced absurdist dystopian black comedy film The Lobster. She was portrayed by Léa Seydoux, who also played Sabine Moreau in Mission Impossible: Ghost Protocol. History David discovers that his wife has left him for another man, and is escorted to a hotel. The hotel manager reveals that single people have 45 days to find a partner, or they would be given a second chance by turning them into animals, after a Heartless Woman kills his brother (in dog form) David turns the woman into an animal and escapes the hotel, he is rescued by the Loners, people without a partner who refuse to become animals and are hunted down in the forest by th hotel habitants as a way to gain more time to find a partner. David is introduced to the Loner Leader, who explains how things work, in contrast to the hotel's rules, they forbid any romance, with mouth mutilation as punishment. The hotel maid is found to be a mole for the loners, planted in the hotel to sabotage it. Soon after her encounter with the leader of the loners, the loners visit the city to get some supplies and visit the Leader's parents. One night the loners launch a mini-raid to sabotage the hotel's work, some of them leaded by the Loner Leader hold the hotel manager and her husband at gunpoint, tricking him into shooting his wife to save himself, but the gun is not loaded, leaving the couple to face each other. Soon David, who is shortsighted, begins a secret relationship with a shortsighted woman. They develop a gestural code for communication. They are taken on another mission to the city, where their affections betray them to their Leader. They plan to escape together, but the Leader finds the shortsighted woman's journal and discovers her plan to escape with David, the Leader gives David a warning by making him dig his own grave and then making him cover himself with dirt, she says to David to also cover his face or it will be eaten by the dogs. The Leader takes the woman to the city, ostensibly to have an operation to cure her shortsightedness, but blinds her instead. In anger, the woman blindly tries to stab the Loner Leader but she uses the hotel maid as a human shield so the woman would think she killed the Loner Leader, but the Leader then reveals to her. She tells David about her blindness. He tries to find something else they have in common, but to no avail. He says they'll figure it out, and tells her to continue with their plan. Early the next morning, David overpowers and ties up the Leader while she's sleeping, she wakes up on the hole that was supposed to be David's grave surrounded by dogs about to eat her while David and the woman escape to the city. Category:Deceased Category:Leader Category:Cult Leaders Category:Extremists Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Wrathful Category:Traitor Category:Strategic Category:Power Hungry Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Master of Hero Category:Sadists Category:Lawful Evil Category:Oppressors Category:Female Category:Liars Category:Charismatic Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Nameless